


'Till I Can't No More

by PhilosoFisch



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, Little bit of smut, M/M, Sexual Tension, also little bit of angst, byeongkwan has trouble keeping in his feelings, byeongkwan panicking, lots of feels, more smut, now with a spicy second chapter, sehyoon is just fluffy, this turned out differently than i expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilosoFisch/pseuds/PhilosoFisch
Summary: After one of their performances of "Old Town Road", Byeongkwan has trouble keeping his feelings for Sehyoon under control.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 21
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching videos from A.C.E's US tour and suddenly felt inspired to write this and somehow, it didn't turn out to be too bad.  
> So apparently this is what my brain comes up with when I should be studying instead... 
> 
> Have fun! 
> 
> Also, English is not my mother tongue so I apologize for any language mistakes.

"You two really went for it today“, Junhee said casually, turning to look at Sehyoon and Byeongkwan.  
They were in the car, their concert had just ended and they were heading back to their hotel for the night. Chan was already asleep on the backseat and Donghun watched the passing buildings of the night city, so his comment broke the silence that had fallen over them.  
Sehyoon just shrugged, not even quite looking at the leader but instead letting his body sink deeper into the seat. Byeongkwan didn’t reply, but even in the dim lighting Junhee could see how tense the younger was.  
They all were worn out, their energy spent but Byeongkwan seemed to be on the edge of his seat, his eyes glued to the back of the seat in front of him.  
Sehyoon’s seat.  
Junhee sighed, leaning back. If neither of them wanted to talk, that was alright and he wouldn’t push them. They knew they all needed rest and each of them were glad about the moment of silence. Soon, Chan’s snoring could be heard from the back, Sehyoon had his hat pulled into his face and he was breathing deeply and Junhee himself had trouble keeping his eyes open. Donghun would surely wake him once they arrived. 

Byeongkwan’s whole body was tense, he was hyper aware of every inch of his skin that felt too tight, of every muscle that hurt from giving his all on stage.  
_The stage_.  
A shiver went down his spine, the buzzing coil of energy in his belly pulsing in sync with his heartbeat. Honestly, he was sure all the others would be able to hear it for it was beating so loudly. And he couldn’t get that stage out of his head.  
Today had been especially bad, they were so many days into the tour and the constant display of fanservice was driving him crazy. Because they were just doing for the cameras, for the screams. All the touches and gestures and implications, all an act except it wasn’t.  
Not to Byeongkwan at least, not all of it.  
By now, he should be used to watching Sehyoon and Junhee perform _Black And Blue_ onstage, should not feel a punch in his gut every time the leader wrapped his arms around the other in a way too sensual manner.  
And then there was their cover. _Old Town Road_ , this chaotic mess of a cover that had brought Sehyoon to the end of his nerves during filming it and that meant something since Sehyoon was usually the most calm person on earth. Filming it had been one thing, performing it on a stage when their systems were flooded with adrenaline was entirely different. During their concerts, they got more daring, the intensity of the situation and the cheers of their fans and the music carrying them away. And so Byeongkwan definitely hadn’t thought about it when he had bent down in front of Sehyoon, wiggling his butt in a suggestive manner. And maybe it wouldn’t have been that bad if Sehyoon hadn’t grabbed him by the hips to pull him closer so their bodies touched, only separated by the pants covering their legs.  
And that was doing unhealthy things to Byeongkwan‘s mind, making it not exactly easy to keep on suppressing the feelings for his best friend he was deliberately trying to hide since... since probably predebut, if he was being honest. And there had always been situations over the years where he almost snapped, where he acted a little too obvious even in public, or when he had almost kissed the other while they had cuddled, always excusing himself in the last possible second to run away before his state of arousal would become too obvious.  
He and Sehyoon were close, very close and that was both a curse and a blessing.  
Once back at the hotel he would have to lock himself in the bathroom and take care of all this built up tension or he would probably jump the other right then and there which would be a catastrophe for multiple reasons. 

__

It also didn’t help that he was sharing a room with Sehyoon. The latter walked in before him, pulling off his hat and shirt in one motion before falling down onto the bed closest to the door. He was breathing deeply, his upper body rising and falling steadily. His very exposed upper body. Byeongkwan swallowed thickly, following Sehyoon into the room and sitting down on the other bed, wanting to untie his shoes.  
Sehyoon groaned and turned around, now laying all stretched out above the covers, the skin of his chest still flushed from all the exhaustion, his lips parted, eyes closed while strands of his now grey-ish hair clung to his forehead. 

__

Sehyoon was already on his way of drifting off to sleep when he noticed something was different. Usually Byeongkwan (or whoever he was sharing a room with) would urge him to go wash up and not fall asleep all sweaty and still wearing his clothes. Furthermore, he hadn’t heard anything from the younger all evening which was odd, since Byeongkwan was usually the one to talk the most. Maybe he wasn’t feeling well? Sehyoon furrowed his brows and opened his eyes, turning around on his bed to face Byeongkwan.  
And he gulped.  
The intensity with which Byeongkwan was staring at him was almost scary, his pupils blown and eyes seeming dark from the remnants of make-up still on his face. His cheeks were almost the same color as his strawberry hair, his lips pink and wet. His whole body was tense, his hands holding on to the mattress below him, the veins on his lower arms clearly visible. He looked like a cat that was about to jump it’s prey, tearing it to pieces.  
And Sehyoon had no doubts about who that prey was. 

__

"Byeongkwanie, you’re all tense“, Sehyoon said softly, propping himself up on his arms into a sitting position. Then, he reached out his hand.  
"Come here“. 

__

It wasn’t unusual for them to cuddle, especially if Byeongkwan wasn’t feeling well. Sehyoon was way better at comforting through gestures than through words and he loved having the other so close. If sometimes more inappropriate thoughts slipped through his mind while holding the other so tightly in his arms, he ignored them. Good thing he was too shy to ever do something stupid, even if he sometimes had the impression that maybe Byeongkwan was feeling a similar way. But he always blamed it on the situations and on Byeongkwan’s damned confidence and acting skills. They were supposed to evoke these kinds of thoughts so it was only natural that they both weren’t unaffected.  
To Sehyoon’s surprise, Byeongkwan slightly shook his head, biting down on his lip. 

__

"I can’t“, he murmured, voice surprisingly deep. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed, trying to cross his legs. Sehyoon sighed, the heavy atmosphere between them making his heartbeat pick up a little. He stared back at Byeongkwan, unconsciously licking his lips.  
Byeongkwan shuddered visibly, very slowly standing up. Sehyoon feared he might die from the heat radiating from the younger’s eyes as he looked down on him, not more than a step separating them.  
Sehyoon shuffled backwards, exposing his lap, holding the eye contact.  
Slowly, very slowly, controlling each and every movement of his limbs Byeongkwan climbed onto Sehyoon’s lap, sending a silent prayer to every deity he could think of that he would keep calm. That he wouldn’t lose control.  
Avoiding Sehyoon’s eyes, he eyed down the other’s exposed torso, desperately trying not to think about how close his crotch was to Sehyoon’s or how he could feel the other’s thigh muscles underneath him.  
But Sehyoon decided to put his hands on Byeongkwan’s small waist, pulling him closer to which Byeongkwan couldn’t possibly have resisted. The small amount of friction was enough to make him gasp, his breath shuddering as another wave of heat washed over his body. Involuntarily, out of reflex, he bucked his hips to meet Sehyoon’s, the rough fabric of his pants rubbing over the painfully hard erection he had tried to hide all evening.  
He had expected Sehyoon to move away and be disgusted, ending the weird situation they had ended up in. Then, Byeongkwan could finally excuse himself and clear his mind before apologizing, making up some stupid explanation for all of this.  
But instead, Sehyoon tightened his grip on him, pulling him even closer, grinding his hips up. 

__

Byeongkwan looked at him, his mind nothing more than a fuzzy mess, all the blood in his body rushing south as he found the other’s eyes dark and inviting. Everywhere Sehyoon’s fingers were touching his skin it felt as if he was burning, his breathing shaky, his control breaking.  
Byeongkwan snapped, pulling his shirt over his head and away, throwing his body against Sehyoon’s as he deliberately moved his hips, gasping into the other’s ear. Sehyoon groaned, entangling one of his hands in Byeongkwan’s hair before smashing their lips together in a messy, hungry kiss. They rolled their hips against each other, kissing desperately as if they had been starved for days, Byeongkwan gasping every time their hips met, the sensation being too much to take.  
He had his eyes squeezed shut as he held onto Sehyoon’s broad chest, feeling the other’s muscles tense beneath his fingers, inhaling the other’s scent deeply as all his senses revolved around the man currently beneath him. He had imagined this so often, had daydreamed about Sehyoon one day just pinning him to a wall and fucking him, or kissing him during one of their many performances of Under Cover.  
But now that it was happening, it was so much more intense than he would have ever imagined it to be and he wanted this moment to last forever, wanted the situation to never end but his own desperate body was against him. 

__

"Se- Sehyoon“, he whined, rolling his hips faster, his breathing shallow and hectic.  
And Sehyoon just held him, letting him grind against his crotch and thighs until his body convulsed, shivers visibly running over his skin as all the energy drained from the younger boy. A wet patch formed on the front of his pants. 

__

"Oh god, Sehyoon“, Byeongkwan repeated, arms still around Sehyoon’s shoulders, face buried in his chest for he felt his body giving in. Sehyoon stroked his hair, encouraging him to look up.  
Byeongkwan was crying, out of relief and confusal and joy and embarrassment, unable to form just one syllable.  
Sehyoon simply hummed, continuing to stroke through the other’s hair until he would eventually calm down, just like he always did.  
Only this time, Byeongkwan didn’t fall asleep in his arms, didn’t stop shivering, the tension just crawling back into his body as his brain slowly picked up it’s work again. 

__

With a suppressed gasp he almost jumped up as if he’d gotten an electric shock and what had been rather silent tears before turned into heavy sobs before he ran off to the bathroom.

__

Sehyoon just looked after him, sitting rather lost on his bed as he was both still aroused and extremely confused as to what had just happend.  
But luckily, if there was one thing Sehyoon was good at, it was sorting out these things. Especially Byeongkwan-related things.  
So he took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment to get rid of the more primal urges that were still clouding his mind and instead trying to make sense of the situation.

__

__

When after twenty minutes Byeongkwan still hadn’t returned, Sehyoon got up. He slowly walked over to the shut door, leaning carefully against it. He heard nothing, which could either be a really good or a really bad sign. So he knocked, calmly calling the younger’s name.  
He got no reply.  
Sehyoon sighed, pressing down the door handle and luckily, Byeongkwan hadn’t bothered to actually lock the door. 

__

"Byeongkwanie?“, Sehyoon asked carefully, sticking his head through the doorframe. This time, there was a shaky breath coming from behind the shower curtain and Sehyoon let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.  
"Byeongkwanie I’m going to come in, alright?“ 

__

__

Careful as not to make more noise than necessary, Sehyoon pulled the shower curtain aside, squatting down next to the boy with the strawberry hair. He was curled up in one corner, knees pulled up to his chest, eyes all red and swollen. Sehyoon wanted to hug him so badly but he knew better as to touch Byeongkwan right now. So he just sat down next to him, comforting the younger with his silent presence until he would feel ready to talk.  
After what felt like an eternity, Byeongkwan finally spoke up. His voice was hoarse and strained, his lower lip quivering. 

__

"I messed up. I ruined everything“. 

__

Sehyoon was taken aback.

__

"What?“, he blurted out before he could stop himself.  
Byeongkwan slowly turned his head, looking at him through his swollen eyes. 

__

"I- I lost control and now everything is ruined“, he whispered with a quivering voice.  
"You’re disgusted by me, I will have to leave A.C.E and destroy everything we fought f- for“.

__

And he broke down sobbing again.  
Sehyoon just stared at the devastated boy with wide eyes, his mind only slowly processing the other‘s words. He carefully reached out one hand, placing it softly on Byeongkwan‘s shoulder. His skin was still hot, his heartbeat clearly pulsing through his body as he was quietly shaking. It hurt him so much seeing Byeongkwan, _his_ Byeongkwan, so devastated and helpless after he had held him so differently just moments before.  
Moments before when he was so drunk on the idea that Byeongkwan returned his feelings, that it all hadn’t been an act for the younger.  
This was not how it was supposed to be, Byeongkwan deserved so much better than this short outburst of bottled up and suppressed desire. 

__

"This is n-not how it’s supposed to be“, Byeongkwan sniffled, letting his head sink down weakly. 

__

"What of this?“, Sehyoon asked carefully.

__

"A-All of this. I shouldn’t have lost control, I shouldn’t have embarrassed myself like that, hell I shouldn’t even have those thoughts about you“. 

__

"What thoughts?“ 

__

Byeongkwan raised his head just enough to look at Sehyoon through one eye. 

__

"You don’t want to know that“.

__

"And what if I do? I kissed you back, didn’t I? Who says I wouldn’t be thinking about you, too?“ 

__

"B-But it’s wrong...“, Byeongkwan protested weakly. Then, his eyes lit up suddenly.  
"Wait, you’re thinking about me too?“

__

Sehyoon chuckled and rolled his eyes.

__

"How couldn’t I be? It’s almost annoying how touchy you are. You we’re always by my side, encouraging me, helping me through all those overwhelming situations, making sure I get enough attention when I’m shy and quiet. And somewhere along the way I started thinking about the way you felt against me when we cuddled, the way you’d threaten to kiss me on camera, the times you _actually_ tried to kiss me on camera and I found myself hoping that you’d do it, that you’d really mean it. That it’s more than just an act“.

__

Now, Byeongkwan was just staring blankly.

__

"S-So it’s not disgusting that I think you’re beautiful? That I want to be closer to you, that I want to kiss you? That I...“  
His voice faded and he turned his head away again in embarrassment.

__

"No, don’t be embarrassed, Kwannie“, Sehyoon hummed, softly touching his cheek to turn his head back around.  
"We can have a second first time. If you just hadn’t pushed your butt against me onstage, this could have been avoided“.  
And he grinned.  
Byeongkwan just blinked, the color coming back to his face. 

__

"Yah, if you hadn’t grabbed my hips like that!“, he protested, but Sehyoon was simply smiling happily hat him and Byeongkwan wanted to melt.  
"I love you“, he blurted out, unable to stop himself from smiling. 

__

"And I love you“, Sehyoon replied, gently kissing Byeongkwan on the lips.  
"So, now that that’s said we can get back to where we left off“, Sehyoon said, intertwining his fingers with Byeongkwan‘s.

__

"Oooh“, the younger smirked, squeezing the older’s warm hand.

__

"I actually meant the cuddling but if you have different plans in mind?“, Sehyoon laughed.

__

"You said it yourself, we can have a second first time“, Byeongkwan declared, climbing onto Sehyoon’s lap.

__

"Not in the bathroom, though“, Sehyoon protested and took Byeongkwan into his arms, lifting him up.

__

Byeongkwan hummed happily as Sehyoon lifted him up, clinging to the older like a koala bear.

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, so I never planned on writing a second chapter but here we go. This is kinda my first time writing smut (at least in a way that I feel like someone can read it without their eyes starting to bleed) so I hope you like it!

Back in their hotel room, Sehyoon carefully laid Byeongkwan down onto the mattress, arms around him like a protective shield.   
The younger was smiling up at him, his warm brown eyes sparkling with so much happiness that Sehyoon was no longer shy to hold the eye contact. Instead, he let the other’s warmth wash over him, drowning all of his senses. There was just Byeongkwan with his cat-like eyes that could be both cute and intimidating, with his plump lips that were curled up in a soft smile, with his pale skin that made him seem as if he was shining from the inside out.

"What are you thinking about?", Byeongkwan asked with a soft chuckle, reaching up to let his fingertips brush over Sehyoon’s temple.  
The older smiled, eyes forming little crescent moons as he leaned down so their foreheads were almost touching. Strands of his hair were tickling Byeongkwan’s face and he giggled lightly which caused Sehyoon’s heart to melt.   
Instead of an answer, he crossed the distance between them, placing a soft kiss on the younger’s lips. Byeongkwan closed his eyes, leaving them shut even after Sehyoon had retreated again. Letting the moment linger for a little longer, he hummed, wrapping his arms around the older’s shoulders. When Byeongkwan opened his eyes again, Sehyoon was met with a different expression in them. Now, they looked more lively and there was a hint of a smirk on his face.  
"This would have been a great first kiss“, he chuckled and Sehyoon’s cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink.

"Yeah, but you thought it would be better to just attack me out of nowhere“, he retorted, giving Byeongkwan a short peck on his cheek.

"I must have been really good at hiding my crush if it came out of nowhere to you“, Byeongkwan smiled back, even though there was a trace of bitterness in his voice.  
Sehyoon remained quiet, but rather looked at the pillow beside Byeongkwan. 

"I..“, he stammered, not quite able to turn his thoughts into coherent syllables. "I noticed but...“

"But you thought I was acting?“, Byeongkwan completed his sentence to which Sehyoon bit his lip and nodded.

The younger placed his slender hand on Sehyoon’s cheek.   
"I wasn’t ever. Not really, anyway“. 

Sehyoon swallowed audibly, processing the implications of what Byeongkwan had just told him. Then, his dark eyes lit up.   
"You mean..?“, he whispered and Byeongkwan nodded with a slightly pained expression on his face.  
"I must be really stupid“, Sehyoon sighed but Byeongkwan shut him up with another kiss before he could say anything more.

"You are a lot of things, Sehyoonie, but stupid is not one of them“, Byeongkwan stated and Sehyoon blushed even more.

"Let me make it up to you“, the older whispered, threading his fingers through the cloud of red framing Byeongkwan‘s face.

"Please“, Byeongkwan replied, the sound sending a shiver down Sehyoon’s spine.

And so Sehyoon leaned down again, capturing Byeongkwan’s plush lips in between his own. Closing his eyes, he let the sensation carry him away, solely focusing on how the younger’s heat was bleeding into him, how he smelled of a mixture between hairspray and something so uniquely Byeongkwan, how their movements melted together as if they had become one single being, sharing the same heartbeat.  
Somewhere between kisses and shaky breaths, Sehyoon had laid down on top of the younger, his arms crossed behind Byeongkwan’s head as the smaller boy wrapped his legs around Sehyoon, keeping him close to his body.  
Sehyoon gasped as Byeongkwan’s lips found a way from his lips to his neck, hot tongue tracing over the sensitive skin, careful as not to leave any marks even though Sehyoon had the suspicion Byeongkwan would really love to do just that. And he would gladly let him, as soon as their schedules would allow him to wear a turtleneck or a scarf for several days. Actually, there were quite a few things he’d want them to do once they had the opportunity.

"I can’t wait until we have a few days off“, Byeongkwan said breathily, pressing his body even closer to Sehyoon’s. There was a glimpse of a smirk on his face and the way his sharp eyes were once more fixated on Sehyoon made the older let out a slight growl, pinning Byeongkwan further onto the mattress with his body.  
He started to slowly roll his hips which elicited a moan from the younger, leaving his lips slightly parted while his eyes fluttered shut. The view alone made Sehyoon shudder, a rush of electricity flowing from his chest to his belly and further down, curling up into a pulsating tightness. Tilting his head to the side he traced his opened lips slightly over Byeongkwan’s neck, jaw and cheeks, letting his breath tickle the younger, making him release more of those soft little moans.  
When he finally reached his lips, tongue licking exploratively into his mouth, Byeongkwan whined, hands digging into Sehyoon’s shoulder blades.

But Sehyoon didn’t stop, deepening the kiss further as Byeongkwan gladly opened his lips to him, their tongues meeting.  
Byeongkwan’s breath was hot as it grazed over Sehyoon’s skin, his ears filling with the sound of shallow gasps and his own drumming heartbeat. Slowly, he let his fingers wander down Sehyoon’s back, taking his time to feel every single movement, every tensed up muscle under the other’s heated skin until his hands were met with the rough fabric of the other’s jeans.  
Sehyoon shuddered as he felt Byeongkwan’s fingertips venture underneath the hem of his pants, but as he looked down he was simply met with that intense look in Byeongkwan’s sharp eyes, making him feel as if he was melting under his gaze.  
His eyes were so clear, so true, Sehyoon thought for the lack of a better word, the unspoken question hanging thickly in the air. This time, Byeongkwan was making sure it was real, that it was what they both wanted.

"Yes“, Sehyoon whispered softly, returning the honesty in his gaze. The corners of his lips curled up slightly and so did Byeongkwan’s as he sat up, helping the younger to slide his pants off his hips. He trew the useless piece of clothing to the floor before turning back to Byeongkwan, one hand fumbling with the buckle of his own belt.  
The younger was staring expectantly at him, biting down on his red lower lip, visibly gulping at the sight in front of him. Sehyoon blushed, his fingers suddenly trembling a lot more as another wave of heat washed over his body.

"Let me do that“, Byeongkwan whispered softly, shuffling over to Sehyoon, his fingers reaching for the older‘s belt.   
Sehyoon just nodded a little dumbly, hissing audibly as Byeongkwan’s fingertips not so accidentally grazed over the bulge that had grown to be quite visible beneath his jeans. But Byeongkwan simply smirked, undoing the belt and zipper with a patience that was almost scary.   
"We’ll do it properly this time“, he murmured barely audible, but of course Sehyoon heard it anyway. He placed his hand along Byeongkwan’s cheek, thumb circling over the corner of his lips, causing him to look up to him.

His smile was gentle and warm, making Byeongkwan melt under his touch as he laid them both down again, their lips once more meeting for a kiss.  
Byeongkwan threw one of his legs over Sehyoon’s hips, entangling their limbs so their bodies were flush against each other, the touch sending an electric tingle through both their spines.  
One of Byeongkwan’s hands wandered down, following the shape of Sehyoon’s upper body, softly feeling each of his ribs, each muscle, each soft part of flesh he encountered on his way before ending up between their bodies. Without hesitation, Byeongkwan wrapped his slender hand around Sehyoon’s hard member, making the older moan shakily at the touch.   
Byeongkwan smiled into the kiss, very slowly staring to move his hand. His movements were careful and light at first but he soon got more daring as all kinds of little sounds were starting to escape Sehyoon’s lips. The skin under his fingers was hot and tight and pulsating, desperately calling for more attention as Sehyoon started to slightly thrust his hips into Byeongkwan’s hand.  
The older’s eyes were squeezed shut, his composure falling apart as the roles now seemed to be switched, with Sehyoon now being the one about to lose control while Byeongkwan just knew how to deal with him.  
But this wasn’t how Byeongkwan wanted the night to go, he had very different plans in mind, plans he had spent quite some time on constructing in the past. Actually, there was quite a set of plans he had concerning Sehyoon though he could have never imagined they would become a reality. But now here they were, a tangled mess of limbs and skin and emotions and desire, gradually losing themselves in one another.  
Confidently, Byeongkwan reached for Sehyoon’s hand, closing his fingers around his wrist. Sehyoon didn’t resist and instead let Byeongkwan guide his movements, down to the younger’s spine, the small of his back, his slim waist. His butt.

"Kwannie“, Sehyoon protested a little weakly, though his hands were already feeling up the other’s smooth skin.

"It’s okay, we have the day off tomorrow“, Byeongkwan whispered back, eyes clear and way too innocent for the situation they were in. Sehyoon just nodded, wetting his lips with his tongue before letting Byeongkwan guide his hand further down.  
Sehyoon was just about to speak up again that this wasn’t how this was gonna work (not how he _thought_ at least, but he wouldn’t let Byeongkwan know of his inexperience. Not yet, anyway) when Byeongkwan reached with his unoccupied hand behind himself, trying to reach the nightstand. After multiple sounds that suggested the contents of said drawer were now spilled across the floor, Byeongkwan seemed to have found what he was looking for, handing Sehyoon a small travel-sized bottle of lotion.  
"This will do“, he said confidently, shuffling even closer towards the older while sticking his butt out suggestively.  
Sehyoon made a mental note that he probably didn’t want to find out why Byeongkwan knew that. But he also feared that he already knew the answer and his ears turned an even deeper shade of red.  
Luckily, Byeongkwan seemed to sense his confusion, taking Sehyoon’s hand in his before uncapping the small bottle. His thumb was slowly stroking the side of Sehyoon’s hand as if to reassure him that this was what he wanted, that this was right.

The lotion was cold as it made contact with Sehyoon’s fingers, dribbling down over his palm and to his wrist.   
Giving him a reassuring kiss, Byeongkwan guided Sehyoon’s hand back to his butt, holding it in place there. Sehyoon gulped, slowly extending one finger and carefully inserting the tip which sent a shudder through Byeongkwan’s body. Immediately, Sehyoon’s eyes went wide, but Byeongkwan just pulled him back into a kiss, bucking his hips back against the touch of his finger. And so Sehyoon decided to let his instinct take over once more, losing his mind to Byeongkwan’s kissing as his fingers slowly probed deeper, preparing the younger for what was about to come. Each time Sehyoon curled his fingers up in a particular spot, Byeongkwan’s whole body tensed and he started talking gibberish, looking more disheveled and wrecked each time Sehyoon opened his eyes to look at him. And if he hadn’t already abandoned his mind before, this sight surely deprived him of his last bit of sanity, finally succumbing entirely to his urges.  
Byeongkwan’s red hair was stickig to his forehead in sweaty strands just like during practice or their concerts, his eyes lidded and glazed over, lips parted and kiss-bitten.  
With a growl, Sehyoon grabbed Byeongkwan by his shoulders, turning his back into the mattress so he could hover above him, positioning himself between the younger’s parted legs.

"I want to look at you“, he said breathily, voice considerably deeper. Byeongkwan just nodded, holding on to Sehyoon’s shoulders for support.  
"T-Tell me if it hurts“, Sehyoon added, eyes full of concern all of a sudden. The look he always gave Byeongkwan when he was worried about him, worried about him practicing too much and eating too little, worrying about him worrying too much.

"You would never hurt me“, Byeongkwan replied softly, hooking his legs behind Sehyoon’s back. His flexibility was no joke after all.  
Sehyoon nodded, a silent _Okay_ leaving his lips before moving his hips forwards, guiding himself into the younger’s hot tightness. He gasped, this felt different from what he knew and so much more incredible from what he’d expected. Byeongkwan scrunched his whole face at the initial discomfort, but pulled Sehyoon closer before the older could say anything.  
His legs were holding Sehyoon in place with unexpected strength, the implications of his body language unmistakably clear.  
With a grunt, Sehyoon thrust forwards, burying himself deeper inside the younger who moaned at the intrusion, head falling back onto the pillow, his neck on full display.

Supporting himself on his forearms, Sehyoon began rolling his hips at a slow pace at first, giving Byeongkwan the chance to adjust and be comfortable which almost wasn’t necessary since Sehyoon wasn’t exactly bad at moving his hips in slow, fluid motions.  
Fairly soon, Byeongkwan was whimpering below him, a waterfall of words spilling from his lips that Sehyoon couldn’t understand despite for the occasional sound of his own name, the latter being something he never wanted to forget.  
With each passing moment, the heat in the room grew more intense, the pent up lust finally claiming it’s tribute.  
With a final moan, Sehyoon pulled out just to spill his release all over Byeongkwan’s abdomen. He immediately dropped down onto the mattress, his arms no longer capable of holding him up, and reached for Byeongkwan’s aching hardness, helping him to his own relief only moments later.

For a while, they just laid in silence, catching their breaths, letting the waves of heat subside.

Of course it was Byeongkwan who spoke up first.

"What are we gonna tell the others?“, he asked quietly, turning to look at Sehyoon. The older bit his lower lip, just like he always did when contemplating.  
"Because I want this. I want you, Sehyoon“, he added as he feared Sehyoon’s train of thought could be going down an unwanted path.

"We’ll make it“, Sehyoon said after a while. "We always have. What does it matter if we’re best friends or more than that?“

To that, Byeongkwan knew no reply. Sometimes, Sehyoon’s unusual thoughts managed to turn his whole world upside down with just a few words.

"It’s not like you could be any more clingy that you’ve already been all the time“, the older added with a chuckle. Byeongkwan nuzzled his nose in the crook of his neck of to prove his point. Sehyoon sighed, and gently shoved the younger away which earned him his signature hurt puppy look.

"Shower“, Sehyoon explained, pointing at the quite obvious mess that was still on Byeongkwan’s lower stomach.

"You’re really no fun“, Byeongkwan protested, giving Sehyoon a kiss on the cheek, right below the dimple that always showed when the older was honestly smiling.  
Then, he insisted on being carried to the shower, to which Sehyoon just sighed.   
But he did it anyway, because apparently he just couldn’t say no to Byeongkwan.   
His Byeongkwan, who wanted to be with him, who after all returned his love and adoration.

* * *

"Are they showering at this ungodly hour?“, Junhee asked with a groan, turning around on his mattress to squint over to the other bed in the room.   
Donghun just sighed, staring at the ceiling, ignoring the question.  
"Why would any of them be doing that? I hope everything is alright, what if Byeongkwan got sick or something?“  
The leader rubbed his eyes, searching for the switch on the bedside lamp.

"They‘re more than fine, believe me“, Donghun commented, making Junhee halt in his movements.   
"Just sleep, alright? We might need to talk about a thing or two tomorrow. That is, if Byeongkwanie will be able to leave the room at all“. And he laughed lightly.

Junhee wanted to protest, wanted to know what exactly Donghun meant, but the older already turned away, plucking his ear protection back in.  
Junhee furrowed his brows.   
What was it that Donghun overheard that made him even take those out?  
But then he was reminded of the third person in the room who was softly snoring, and he decided that whatever it might be, he wouldn’t be sacrificing the maknae‘s sleep for it.

After all, it was just Sehyoon and Byeongkwan. How bad could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Feedback would be much appreciated <3


End file.
